Percy Jackson and the Olympians: War of the Worlds
by hideandseek43
Summary: Follow Percy, Annabeth, and Grover as they go on crazy adventure with creatures they have never fought before and can't fight. Along the way, they meet Ray, Rachel, and Robbie. War of the Worlds: 2005 movie Percy Jackson: movie and little bit of the books
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson and the Olympians: War of the Worlds

Chapter 1

Annabeth Chase is packing her bow and arrows in her brown bag. She mutters angrily because her last arrow is not fitting in there. Percy Jackson walks up to her carrying a bag of his own. He puts it in the back of his mother's car. He stares at her.

"Why are you packing weapons," Percy asked. "This is supposed a nice wholesome vacation."

"You never know what monsters might sneak up on us while we're in New Jersey," Annabeth said. "We should just stay at Camp Half Blood for the summer. It's actually safe."

"Well, we're taking a risk this year," Percy said. "I doubt the monsters will follow us all the way to New Jersey."

"You don't realize what they're capable of," Annbeth said. "Why New Jersey anyway?'

"My mom says that it would be a nice place for a vacation," Percy said.

"Whatever, seaweed brain," Annabeth said. "When a monster sneaks an attack on us, don't come crying to me. I'll be the prepared one. You should bring your pen sword."

"No weapons on this vacation," Percy said glancing at the bow and arrows. "Put them back."

"Make me," Annabeth said. "I kicked your butt once. I can do it again."

" I think you remember that I won that battle," Percy said.

"You cheated with the water," Annabeth said. "I don't have powers like you."

"Are you hurt by my victory," Percy asked tauntingly.

"You might not want to annoy me now," Annabeth threatened. "I think you remember that I still have a bow and a few arrows beside me."

"A few," Percy mocked.

"Don't test me, Jackson," Annabeth threatened. "It would only take one arrow to bring you down."

"What are you trying to say," Percy asked waiting for an insult.

"Nothing, seaweed brain," Annabeth said. " I probably shouldn't insult you any more because your brain probably couldn't comprehend it."

Right when Percy was about to retort, Grover walked up to them with a duffel bag.

"Hey, guys," Grover said. "This trip is going to be awesome."

"I agree," Percy said. He looks at the duffel bag. "What'd you pack?"

"Just necessities," Grover said. As he put the duffel bag in the back of the car, something inside made a loud clanging sound. Percy takes the duffel bag out of the back of the car and unzips it. The bag is completely filled with many different tin cans.

"Oh, Grover," Percy said taking one out of the bag. "How are these necessities?"

"They may not be a necessity to you, but they are to me," Grover said.

" Go back inside and put some clothes in there please," Percy said trying not to sound angry.

"Fine," Grover said. "Can I at least bring three cans?"

"If you feel it's necessary," Percy said.

"You know me, Percy," Grover said. "Of course I feel it's necessary."

Grover runs inside the apartment. Sally Jackson comes out.

"Why was Grover running back into the apartment," Sally asked.

"He packed a whole bag of tin cans so he's going back in to pack clothes," Percy said.

"Oh, okay," Sally said struggling with bags. "Can someone please help me?"

Percy and Annabeth run up to her and take the bags out of her hands. As they put them in the back seat, Grover runs out and throws his bag in the back seat.

"How did you pack so quickly," Grover asked. "I only threw some stuff in there. Half of it is still cans. Thanks for letting me stay for here for a while, Ms. Jackson. Also thanks for letting me go on this vacation with you guys."

"Thanks for letting me come too," Annabeth said.

"You both are welcome," Sally said. "Percy would probably be more happy with his friends instead of his dear old mom."

"You're not that old," Percy says hugging his mother.

"Thank you for that, son," Sally said. "You're not that old either. Come on. We better hit the road if we want to try to beat traffic."

They all get in the car not knowing what awaits them.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy Jackson and the Olympians: War of the Worlds

Chapter 2

"We're here," Grover yelled as the car approached the motel they were going to be staring at. He got out the car and started running in circles trying to shake off his legs which had fallen asleep. A few people that were out and about stared wondering what he was doing. He looked down to make sure he had pants on so they wouldn't see his real legs. He pretended to limp and got his crutches quickly out of the back of the car and leaned on them. The people that were watching turned around and walked away at a fast pace.

"Oh, man," Grover said before sighing. "I've only been here for two seconds and I've already embarrassed myself."

"Its part of your personality," Percy said while getting out of the car. "You automatically embarrass yourself anywhere you go."

"I can't think of a retort right now," Grover said. "I will think of one later and burn you with it."

"I'm sure," Percy said.

Sally and Annabeth get out of the car.

"Are we just going to stand here or are we going to check into the hotel," Sally asked.

"Let's go," Percy said while getting bags out of the back of the car. He managed to carry two and tried to pick up a third one, but Annabeth stopped him.

"I think that's too much for you to handle," Annabeth said.

"I've got it," Percy said. "Nothing for you to worry about, but the way you said it seemed like you were worried about me. Are you worried about me?"

"Don't flatter yourself," Annabeth said while taking the third bag from his hand. She managed to pick up two more.

"Show off," Percy muttered under his breath.

"What was that," Annabeth asked even though she heard him anyway.

"I didn't say anything," Percy said. There were only two bags left in the car. Sally grabbed one and Grover grabbed the other. They go inside and Sally walks up to the check in desk. No one is there so she rings the bell.

"Is anyone there," Sally asked. She rings the bell again, but no answer.

"Great," Percy said. "Now what are we going to do?"

A man comes out right after Percy asks that.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I was on the phone. What do you want?"

"We want to check in," Sally said looking down at his white shirt which had many ketchup and mustard stains on it.

"Okay," the man said. "Name?"

"Sally Jackson," Sally said. "I'm here with Percy Jackson, Grover Underwood, and Annabeth Chase."

"Those are some weird names," the man said as he typed them into the computer.

"I hope by weird, you mean unique," Annabeth said.

"I'm pretty sure I mean weird," the man said. Annabeth's hand turned into a fist.

"Calm down, Annabeth," Percy whispered. She relaxed her hand.

"Okay, the man said. "You are in room 12."

"Thanks," Sally said grabbing the key from his hand. "Let's go, guys."

They all get up and walk outside. Sally counts until they reach twelve. She puts the key into the lock and turns it. The room is revealed is anything but clean. The carpets were stained with some kind of refreshment beverage. The pillowcases and the comforter on the bed were coated with dust. The television was also coated with dust. There were a couple flies in the room.

"Quaint," Percy said.

"Quaint," Annabeth asked. "Are you kidding? I'm sorry, Mrs. Jackson, but this room is really disgusting. Don't they have house cleaning?

"Probably not," Grover said. He throws himself onto the bed not minding the dust flying everywhere. Sally, Percy, and Annabeth coughed. They all set their bags by the door.

"Grover, get up," Sally said. "I'm going to take this comforter and shake it off outside."

Sally took the comforter off of the bed and went outside. She looked up at the sky and noticed a dark cloud that was lingering in the sky. She was wondering why it was there since she checked the weather and it said that it was only going to rain one day there and that day was not today. She shook the comforter off and went back into the motel.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy Jackson and the Olympians: War of the Worlds

Chapter 3

Annabeth grabbed a paper towel and wiped down the television. Grover picked up the remote and turned it on. I Love Lucy was on. Sally comes back in from shaking the dust off of the comforter and puts it back on the bed.

"Grover, can you change it to the weather channel for a minute please," Sally asked.

"Sure," Grover said. He changes the channel.

"Is something wrong, mom," Percy asks.

"No," Sally said. "I'm just double checking the weather."

The forecast said that it was supposed to be sunny today and tomorrow and then rain the day after tomorrow.

"Maybe the dark cloud was just passing through," Sally said to herself.

"Can I turn it to something else," Grover asked.

"Yes," Sally said.

Percy brushes dust off of a chair before sitting on it. He puts his feet on a table and focuses his gaze on the television.

"I'm going to take a shower," Annabeth said.

"Thanks for the information," Percy said.

"No problem," Annabeth said sarcastically.

A few seconds passed and Annabeth runs out of the bathroom screaming. They all jump.

"What's wrong," Sally asks.

"There's a spider in the bathtub," Annabeth said pointing at the bathroom doorway.

"Seriously," Percy asks. "You're scared of a spider? The girl who's won hundreds of battles is scared of a little spider?"

"It's bigger than you think it is," Annabeth said.

"I hope you understand that I'm getting a big kick out of this," Percy says trying hard not to laugh.

"Oh shut up," Annabeth says picking up one of the dusty pillows and throwing it at him. It hits Percy in the face. He coughs due to the amount of dust flying in front of his face.

"I think I swallowed some of the dust," Percy said while still coughing.

"Good," Annabeth said. "I'm not taking a shower in that bathroom."

"I agree with you," Sally said. "I'm not a big fan of spiders myself so I volunteer that we don't mess with it."

"I concede," Annabeth says.

"Now, I can understand _you_ being afraid of spiders," Percy said pointing at his mother then he points to Annabeth, "but _you_, the girl who always wins at every battle, having a phobia of spiders, I have trouble believing that."

Annabeth reaches for the second pillow, but Grover grabs it before she can get it.

"No more pillow throwing," Grover said.

"What do you mean you can understand _me _being afraid of spiders," Sally asks Percy.

"No offense, mom, but you get scared really easily," Percy said. "Apparently, so does Annabeth. I'm never going to forget that. I'm going to tell everyone at camp when we get back."

"Don't you dare," Annabeth says threateningly.

"Oh, I will," Percy says. "You just wait."

Annabeth tries to pull the pillow out of Grover's grasp, but she doesn't succeed.

"Are you calling me a wimp," Sally asks Percy.

"Kind of," Percy says.

Annabeth is still trying to get the pillow, but Grover has a firm grasp on it.

"What am I doing," Annabeth thought. "I don't need a pillow to put him in a coma."

"Annabeth tries to walk over to where Percy is, but Grover lifts his legs blocking her way. Annabeth tries to climb over, but he uses one of his hands to pick up the crutches next to him. He puts them on top of his legs making it difficult for Annabeth to climb over.

"Thank goodness there is a mature adult in the room," Grover says. "I feel like I'm babysitting."

Sally notices that Grover only has one arm holding the pillow now. She manages to pull the pillow out of his grasp and throw it at Percy. Once again, it hits his face causing dust to surround his face. He starts coughing again.

"Mom," Percy yells in between coughing.

"You kids aren't the only ones that get to have fun on vacation," Sally said. "You still think that I'm a wimp."

"Well…"

"Percy," Sally said with a warning tone.

"No," Percy said.

"Great," Sally said. "We no longer have a problem."

Annabeth scoffs.

"I still have a problem with Percy," Annabeth said.

"Don't try to hurt him," Grover told Annaberh.

"Can't guarantee anything," Annabeth said. She turns to Percy. "Will you promise me that you won't tell anyone at camp that I am scared of spiders?"

"Will you do me a favor," Percy asks.

"What," Annabeth asks.

"Stay where you are," Percy says.

"Okay," Annabeth said. Grover and Annabeth exchange confused glances. Not expecting it, a pillow comes flying towards Annabeth and hits her in the head. She glares at Percy with anger. She tries to run towards Percy, but Grover gets up and holds her back. "I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him."

After their small fight, Grover, Annabeth, and Sally sat on the bed and Percy sat on the chair and they watched television. Grover made sure that Annabeth sat far away from Percy. Sally said that they were saving the sightseeing for tomorrow. They just sat there watching television until night. They decided to go to bed early. They all were waiting anxiously for the morning so they could get out of the motel and enjoy the sunlight.


End file.
